fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lefty
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FFPS= Lefty is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9 and the voice of Khary Payton. Appearance Lefty's general appearance looks very similar to that of the character Toy Freddy and almost identical in appearance to Rockstar Freddy, the only difference being the colour scheme. He is a black bear sporting a red tophat, bowtie, eyelids, cheeks, and knee caps and holds a yellow microphone in his left hand (rather than his right like Freddy). He has a lighter shade of grey from his chest, muzzle, ear insides, and even toes. His right eye is yellow while the left is completely black. He also sports a golden yellow star on his chest, signifying him as a part of the rockstar animatronic set. In addition to his left eye being black, his left eyelid is droopy, and half-folded over the eye. This can be seen during his jumpscares. Behaviour Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behaviour. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Gameplay Lefty is one of the salvagable animatronics in the game, yielding $5000 in income should the player successfully complete the salvage portion of Thursday night. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available and the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier. His stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere:' 0 *'Health & Safety:' 0 *'Entertainment:' 9 *'Bonus Revenue:' 0 *'Liability Risk:' 9 Story :*SPOILERS* During gameplay, the previously unknown animatronic Lefty will appear in the alley behind the Pizzeria. As it would turn out, Lefty is also a haunted animatronic, though not in the traditional sense. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty are found. This reveals that its name is an acronym for L'ure, '''E'ncapsulate, 'F'use, 'T'ransport, and 'E'xtract. It also shows that Lefty was designed to capture and trap the Puppet, as its blueprints include a dream wand to play lullabies. On a rare screen of Lefty in the back alley, one can see the Puppet's arm in a gap between Lefty's arm and shoulder. |-|UCN= '''Lefty returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Lefty sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). Lefty's voice lines after death consist of: *''"Shhh... There is room for one more..."'' *''"Shhh... Come spend eternity... Inside... With me..."'' *''"Shhh... I've been looking for you... And now I will never let you go..."'' *''"Shhh... I'm so glad that I found you... Let me make room for you..."'' *''"Shhh... It will all be over soon..."'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants